Worst Generation
|extra1title = Total Bounty |extra1 = At least 3,430,000,000 }} The Worst Generation is a term that refers to the twelve top rookie pirates, with bounties over 100,000,000 who arrived in the Sabaody Archipelago before the Whitebeard War (whom are denoted as the ), along with the Yonko, Blackbeard. They are known as such, since most of the major conflicts that have occurred during their rookie year and after the Battle of Marineford seem to revolve around them. As is the case, they are regarded as "problem children" who appeared between the end of the Golden Age of Pirates and the beginning of the New Age. Overview With the exception of the Straw Hat Pirates, most Supernovas attempted to avoid the paths of the World Nobles. Coincidentally, all the Supernovas arrived on the Sabaody Archipelago at the same time which caused a series of issues for the Marines. In addition, all of them, except for the Straw Hat Pirates and the Heart Pirates, entered the New World almost simultaneously. Teach and his crew, on the other hand, were already in the New World by the time the rookies were making preparations. Of the eleven, all but two (Roronoa Zoro and Killer) are Devil Fruit users as well as captains of their respective crews. According to Shakuyaku, one of the Supernovas could potentially be responsible for inspiring a whole new generation of pirates, a comment that is made true when it was revealed that Luffy inspired Bartolomeo to become a pirate. History Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc The Supernovas are the top rookie pirates from nine different crews who all chose one of the seven routes along the Grand Line. They are comprised of the captains of the nine crews as well as two other crew mates who also are above the bounty threshold of 100,000,000. They come from all seas - East Blue, West Blue, South Blue, North Blue, Sky Island and the Grand Line itself. They all arrived at Sabaody Archipelago at the same time. A common trait they all possess is that they have caught the attention of the World Government and have survived many ordeals that have wiped out other pirate crews along the Grand Line. Though they are all on par with each other as far as threat level is concerned, they represent different views on piracy. To date, their journeys along the Grand Line are unknown, save the Straw Hat Pirates journey, which is the main focus of the storyline, and that the Kid Pirates have caused mass civilian casualties along their way. Due to a major mishap caused primarily by the Straw Hat Captain, Monkey D. Luffy at the Human Auctioning House, all of the Supernovas were struggling to evacuate the Archipelago facing confrontations with Marines, an army of Pacifista and ultimately Admiral Kizaru and the large guardian Sentomaru. One by one, they started displaying their unique abilities that made their outrageously high bounties well-deserved. However, the results and circumstances regarding their individual showdowns varied: * The Kid Pirates and Heart Pirates were caught in a battle with a Pacifista. The end of the battle was unseen, but since they reappear during the Marineford Arc, it can be assumed that they either defeated the Pacifista or managed to elude it. Kizaru mentions that the Heart Pirates did a good job running away. * A combination of Basil Hawkins, X Drake, Urouge and Scratchmen Apoo were easily defeated by Kizaru himself and a Pacifista. Since they reappear during the Marineford Arc, they avoided their arrest somehow. * The Straw Hat Pirates were caught between two Pacifistas, Kizaru and Sentomaru before ultimately being sent in many different directions by the appearance of Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. Luffy ended up transported to Amazon Lily, ultimately becoming aware of the public execution made by the World Government of his adopted brother, Portgas D. Ace, and becoming one of the key players to the following events that transpired in the Whitebeard War; Zoro, on the other hand, did not even witness the war, being on a faraway island. * Only Capone Bege and Jewelry Bonney had little trouble, facing only Marines before supposedly escaping from the area, although the fact that they did not encounter Kizaru or a Pacifista should be taken into consideration. Marineford Arc Surprisingly, not a single one of the Supernovas was brought into custody, as they were all seen (save for Zoro and Luffy) at Sabaody watching Ace's televised execution, which may have been in part thanks to the Marines focusing on the Straw Hats. Although some of them may hold grudges against Luffy for the ruckus that he caused on Sabaody, it is unknown if any of them have changed their opinion after learning that he has made it in and out of Impel Down, taken part in the Battle of Marineford, and is Ace's younger adoptive brother and Dragon's son, but after the broadcast from the battlefield was cut, they were seen leaving Sabaody. It remains unknown what the Supernovas' collective reactions are regarding the deaths of Fire Fist Ace and Whitebeard, who was assassinated by the Blackbeard Pirates, who arrived on the scene of the war toward the end. Near the end of the war, Trafalgar Law and his crew were seen arriving near Marineford with their submersible vessel, apparently with the purpose of rescuing the injured Luffy by assisting his escape and treating his wounds afterward. Post-War Arc Aside from Zoro and Luffy, the rest of the Supernovas were revealed to have traveled to the outskirts of Marineford to witness the conclusion of the war. Apart from Luffy and Law, who were invited to take refuge at Amazon Lily by Boa Hancock, whom they met up with after the war, and Zoro, who was still at Kuraigana Island, the rest of the Supernovas headed off to the New World. Law eventually left Amazon Lily, wondering what the "D." will bring next, but he refused to enter the New World yet as he deemed the battles there too ferocious for now. Sometime upon landing in the New World, Bonney was defeated by Marshall D. Teach in what used to be the territorial waters of Whitebeard. He attempted to exchange her for a Marine battleship, but she was left behind to be arrested when Teach saw Admiral Akainu on board the incoming Marine ship and knew Akainu would have no interest in striking a deal for Bonney. Also, upon reaching the New World, the Kid Pirates, while torturing an unnamed crew he defeated, read in the newspaper that Luffy had returned to Marineford to pay his respects to his brother and the fallen Marines and pirates, then rang the Ox Bell 16 times, as if declaring a new age of his own (though it was just to grab his crew's attention). At the same time, Bege and his crew were drawn toward a giant black ball in the sky, Hawkins prepared to battle Brownbeard, Urouge had trouble landing on Raijin Island until he was approached by an old woman who offered him umbrellas, Apoo and his crew were running in midair from a pack of savage boars, and Drake decided to take down one of Kaido's subordinates and gain the Yonko's attention. Meanwhile, the Straw Hat Pirates, having read the true intent behind Luffy's message, decided to take a two-year training break in order to become strong enough to challenge the New World. Timeskip During the timeskip, various events occurred to the Worst Generation rookies: *Luffy was on Rusukaina with Silvers Rayleigh to master the basics of Haki and was given a bounty of 400,000,000 for all of his actions in the previous arcs. *Zoro begged Dracule Mihawk to train him, which he eventually did. *Marshall D. Teach and his crew began stealing devil fruit powers from those who had them, presumably the same way they stole Whitebeard's Gura Gura no Mi ability, and used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. Doing this made Teach a major threat in the New World, and after his victory in the Payback War, the World Government labeled him as a Yonko. *Trafalgar Law got his bounty increased to 440,000,000 for yet unknown reasons. At some point during the timeskip he sent one hundred pirate hearts to the World Government, thus gaining the title of Shichibukai. He was held responsible as the mastermind of an event known as "The Rocky Port Incident". *Eustass Kid, Killer, Basil Hawkins and Scratchmen Apoo also got their bounties raised to 470,000,000, 200,000,000, 320,000,000 and 350,000,000 respectively. *Jewelry Bonney was able to escape from the World Government. *X Drake is shown working for Kaido on his favorite island. *Capone Bege became a subordinate of the Yonko Charlotte Linlin and his bounty was increased to 300,000,000. The twelve individuals are considered highly infamous due to their respective actions, resulting in Cavendish bearing a grudge against them, as they stole the spotlight from him. Fishman Island Saga Return to Sabaody Arc The Straw Hat Pirates reunite and after dealing with the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates, and a brief skirmish with the Marines, they quickly descend to Fishman Island. Fishman Island Arc The Straw Hats faced and defeated the New Fishman Pirates, befriend the Neptune Royal Family, and declared war on the Yonko, Charlotte Linlin, for the "protection" of Fishman Island. In the meanwhile, Eustass Kid destroyed two ships of the Big Mom Pirates. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc After landing on Punk Hazard, the Straw Hats reencounter Trafalgar Law, who is now a Shichibukai. Law is then given no choice but to fight the Vice Admiral Smoker, who arrived on the island with unit from the G-5, in pursuit of the Straw Hats. Law steals the Vice Admirals heart and then goes looking after Luffy. He then proposes an alliance between their two crews, in order to take down Kaido of the Yonko, which Luffy accepts. The first step is to capture Caesar Clown, a scientist who has a lab on the island, where he develops weapons and SAD (necessary for the production of Artificial Devil Fruits, SMILEs) for another Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo, who is responsible for supplying the Yonko with weapons. They also encounter a samurai from the Wano Country, Kin'emon, and his son Momonosuke, and together with Smoker and the G-5, agree to help the Straw Hats in order to escape the island after Caesar unleashes a chemical weapon of mass destruction, Shinokuni, on Punk Hazard. Zoro, alongside Tashigi, goes on to defeat Caesar's secretary, the Yuki Yuki no Mi user, Monet. Law and Smoker together defeated Doflamingo's right-hand man, Vergo, while destroying the SAD production facility at the same time. Luffy eventually defeated Caesar himself, who was then captured by the other Straw Hats. With Caesar as hostage, they then blackmailed Doflamingo into dropping from his position as Shichibukai, as they sail towards Dressrosa with Kin'emon and his son. Elsewhere in the New World, the Kid, Hawkins and On Air Pirates form an alliance of their own. Dressrosa Arc When Doflamingo seemingly drops from his position as Shichibukai, as well as king of Dressrosa, the Straw Hats along with Law, land on his island in order to hand over Caesar. However, their true plan is to destroy the SMILE Factory, located somewhere on the island, and thus weaken Kaido. Unfortunately, it turns out that Doflamingo tricked them by manipulating the news, and made them fall into his trap. He separates Luffy from the group by using the Mera Mera no Mi as bait and lures him into battling at the colosseum. Zoro is also separated from the group when his sword Shusui is stolen, prompting the swordsman to pursue the thief, which turns out to be a dwarf. The new Admiral, Issho, also appears on the island, and soon encounters Law at Green Bit during the exchange for Caesar. When the Surgeon of Death admits that he made an alliance with the Straw Hats rather than making them his subordinates, the Admiral revokes the Shichibukai of his position. After a devastating three way scuffle between Law, Doflamingo and Issho, the former Shichibukai manages to get Caesar to the Thousand Sunny, and distracts Doflamingo long enough for the crew on the ship to get away with the scientist. Law battles the Shichibukai, but is eventually defeated and captured, right in front of Luffy and Zoro. As Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Brook and Momonosuke take Caesar Clown away from Dressrosa, they are attacked by the Yonko Charlotte Linlin, who is after Caesar Clown. Aboard her ship is Capone Bege. Luffy, after winning in the first round at the colosseum, witnesses Law's capture and takes off after them, switching places with Sabo, who he recently found out to be alive and the second in command of the Revolutionary Army. Luffy together with Zoro and Viola, the true princess of the country, infiltrates the palace, and rescues both Law and the previous king of Dressrosa, Riku Dold III. When the conspiracy around Doflamingo is exposed, the Shichibukai uses his Ito Ito no Mi ability to create the Birdcage, forcing a bounty hunting game on the occupants of Dressrosa, to go after Law, Sabo, the remaining Straw Hats, as well as the Riku Family. Luffy, Zoro, and Law, together with some allies who were contestants in the colosseum, then go after Doflamingo, with Zoro then facing of against Doflamingo's High Executive Pica. Law, who was still restrained by Seastone handcuffs from when he was captured by Doflamingo, had no choice but to be carried up the four plateau's, on top of which was the castle. Thankfully on the fourth plateau they encountered Rebecca who had his key, and was freed. After narrowly escaping several of Doflamingo's executives thanks to their allies, they finally reached the Shichibukai who was casually sitting on the palace roof, with Trebol at his side. Rather than fight them himself, Doflamingo used his ability to make a string clone and an unwilling Bellamy fight them. Annoyed, Luffy forces Law to use their secret plan, landing devastating blows on both Doflamingo and Trebol. However, their victory is short-lived as Doflamingo isolates Luffy in a lower floor with a clone and Bellamy, as he and Trebol deals with Law. Law listens as Doflamingo explains how his family lost their World Nobles status and Law inquires how Doflamingo was granted authority over CP-0. As their battle intensifies, Law reveals to Doflamingo that he, like Luffy and Teach, is also a D. much to Doflamingo's shock, however Doflamingo continues his attack, dismissing the idea that the D'' being God's Natural Enemy is just superstition. Doflamingo then cuts off Law's arm and then apparently kills him by shooting him to death, but not before he starts retracting the Birdcage he created. Little did Doflamingo realize, Law switched himself with one of his opponents unconscious henchman, all the while maintaining a massive ''Room, in order to prepare for a counter-attack. When Luffy emerges after defeating his obstructions, and sees the 'deceased' Law, he prepares to charge at the Heavenly Yaksha, only to receive a telepathic message from the still alive Surgeon of Death explaining a new strategy. This time Luffy gets in close to Doflamingo, before switching with Law, who delivers a fatal blow. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to take down Doflamingo, leaving Luffy to face the Shichibukai. However, despite this failure, Law taunts Trebol to get him close enough to deliver a mortal wound, which the 'Mucus-man' tries to respond with a suicide attack. Fortunately, it fails as Luffy escapes with Law to leave him in the care of Robin, Leo, Manshelly and Cavendish, with the two dwarves attempting to fix Law's arm. Elsewhere, Zoro's battle with Pica continues as it slowly takes them away to the other end of the island. However, the Pirate Hunter learns too late that Pica was actually luring Zoro away from his actual targets. Pica assimilates himself back into the island and creating another rock colossus, heading straight for the previous king's plateau where the former king Riku was located. Zoro instantly starts racing them, but realizes he'll be too late to save them if he relies only on his own power. Gaining the assistance of the colosseum participant, Orlumbus, to propel him, Zoro slices the colossus to pieces. Successfully isolating the real body in mid-air, Zoro was able to defeat Pica in a single blow. As the battle continues between Luffy and Doflamingo, the Straw Hat captain, finds himself at a disadvantage, being forced to use his trump card, Gear Fourth. Having turned the table on the Heavenly Yaksha, Luffy attempts to end the battle quickly in order to get rid of the Birdcage. However, the techniques wears off before Luffy could deliver a finishing blow to Doflamingo. Gatz then appears with some of the colosseum participants, offering to buy time for Luffy to recharge the necessary Haki to use Gear Fourth again. Law then makes his appearance, offering to watch over Luffy, while Gatz distracts Doflamingo. In the meantime, Zoro, along with every other able-bodied person attempts to slow down the cage long enough for Luffy to defeat Dofalmingo. Their efforts were able to buy a few precious minutes for Luffy to get up again. Despite getting hit by a barrage of Doflamingo's attacks, Luffy still manages to activate Gear Fourth, defeating the tyrant with a Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun, ending his reign for good. Following Doflamingo's defeat at the hands of Monkey D. Luffy, news of the Heart and Straw Hat Alliance's victory over the Donquixote Pirates spreads all over the world. The reaction of several members of the Worst Generation to the news are shown, Jewelry Bonney praises Luffy and Law for their actions. Eustass Kid figures that Heart/Straw Hat Alliance is after Kaido and Killer reveals their alliance's target is Shanks. X Drake tells his crew that his father was killed by Doflamingo, but he doesn't hold a grudge about anymore. Capone Bege is shown to be apparently working under the Big Mom Pirates and he is seeking to capture Caesar Clown. Urouge is recovering on a Ballon Terminal and encounters the Yonko Kaido who was visiting the Sky Island in order to jump off as one of his many suicide attempts due to his inability to die. Kaido ends up landing on the island where Kid's alliance is based. Back at Dressrosa, the Straw Hats and Law recover at Kyros's old home. Courtesy of Issho, they have a couple of days reprieve, allowing them to recover enough to run away when the Marines suddenly attempted to capture them on the third day. While Zoro runs straight to the getaway ship provided by their allies from their recent battle, Luffy reunites Rebecca with her father, while Law talks to Sengoku (who had recently arrived on the island) regarding his benefactor Donquixote Rosinante. As Issho raises the rubble with his ability, Law quickly makes his way to the ship, while Luffy briefly battles the Admiral. However, the Straw Hat captain is then blown away, giving his allies the opportunity to drag him away from the battle to the Yonta Maria. There, Luffy is asked to lead an alliance including the Beautiful Pirates, Barto Club, Happo Navy, XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance, Tonta Corps (led by Leo), the future Giant Warrior Pirates and the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet. Though Luffy declined the offer only because he want them to make a choice, the Straw Hats Grand Fleet joined anyway. After the events of Dressrosa Luffy, Law and Zoro got a bounty increase respectively of 500,000,000, 500,000,000 and 320,000,000. Zou Arc After leaving Dressrosa, the Straw Hats, Law, and samurais go to Zou in order to find Sanji and the others. There, Law reunited with his crew, while Luffy found the rest of his, except for Sanji. They then learn that their crewmates helped save the country of the Mink Tribe, the Mokomo Dukedom, from annihilation at the hands of Kaido's right hand man, Jack. Incidentally, with Doflamingo's capture, they actually lured the majority of the Beasts Pirates away from Zou, as they attempted to rescue the former Shichibukai. During the time Luffy and the others were traveling to Zou, Capone Bege and Pekoms had arrived at Zou, hunting for Caesar Clown and Sanji's half of the Straw Hat Pirates. After Pekoms said that he'll let the Straw Hats escape if they hand over Caesar, Bege shot him in the back before imprisoning the Straw Hats inside his body with his Shiro Shiro no Mi. Sanji helped Nami, Chopper, and Brook escaped but stayed behind and used Caesar as a hostage. Bege then retreated with Sanji and Caesar. After hearing about the circumstances surrounding Sanji from Pekoms, Luffy decided to go to Big Mom alone to rescue Sanji, much to Law's chagrin and Zoro's irritation. When Jack's fleet was wiped out by Zunisha, Scratchmen Apoo contacted Kaido and told him that communications with Jack had been lost. Yonko Saga Totland Arc Members' Profile Trivia * In the SBS of Volume 64 Oda drew the Eleven Supernovas (except Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro) as children. Blackbeard was depicted as a child along with the rest of the Shichibukai in the previous SBS. * Oda gave a depiction of ten of the Supernovas (leaving out Zoro) after the two-year timeskip. Blackbeard is also left out of such a depiction. * Before the timeskip, the combined bounties of all Eleven Supernovas equal to 2,152,000,000, the highest combined amount of any known group. It is currently unknown what it is post-timeskip. With the information revealed so far, the collective amount is at 3,430,000,000. * Zoro and Killer are the only members in the group who are not captains. They are also the only ones who do not have a Devil Fruit. * Aside from Killer and Luffy, all the others were named after real life pirates or privateers. While Oda did not intend it at the time, Luffy has a similar naval term via a "Luff" . This leaves Killer as the only one whose name has no link at all to any sea-based term or name, and Oda admitted in an SBS he was given his name out of pure laziness. * The term "Supernova" can also be used for any rookie who earned a bounty of over 100,000,000, not just restricted to the eleven, as Bartolomeo was called as such. * Four members of the Supernovas have bounties which tie: Luffy and Law at 500,000,000 each and Hawkins and Zoro at 320,000,000 each. * Three members of this generation are confirmed D carriers, Monkey D. Luffy, Marshall D. Teach, and Trafalgar D. Water Law. References External Links *Supernova - Wikipedia article on the special event these pirates are named after. Site Navigation de:11 Supernovae eu:Sorkuntza Txarrena fr:Onze Supernovae it:Peggiore generazione es:La Peor Generación ru:Худшее Поколение id:Generasi Terburuk Category:Terms Category:Organizations